1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of European Application No. 04001014.2, filed Jan. 19, 2004. The disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system and a method for controlling an electronic device. In particular, the invention relates to a system for controlling a speech dialog system that operates at least one electronic device.
3. Related Art
Vehicles may be equipped with various electronic devices. These devices may be controllable by a speech dialog system. The electronic devices may include an audio system, a video system, a communication system, and other system such as a user information system. The electronic devices may be operable by hands and/or by the speech dialog system.
A user, particularly a driver of the vehicle, may be frequently distracted by the hand-operation of the electronic devices while driving. Because such distractions may lead to traffic accidents, the operation of the electronic devices may pose safety problems. Speech dialog systems have been developed to help overcome such safety problems. The speech dialog system allows users, including a driver or other occupants, to control electronic devices via speech commands. The speech dialog system may include a speech recognition system that identifies speech commands. The identified speech commands may be transferred to an electronic device that the users desire to operate. The speech dialog system may be typically activated via a push-to-talk lever (PTT) disposed in a certain location of a vehicle, such as a steering wheel of the vehicle. The PTT lever may be implemented by adding one more knobs or switches to a plurality of control and/or command switches.
After engaging the PTT lever, a user may choose an electronic device to be controlled. A menu may need to be implemented in the speech dialog system to allow a user to choose the electronic device. As a result, a user may additionally select and announce an electronic device he or she desires to operate prior to control the electronic device. Thus, implementation of the menu may add complications to a conventional speech dialog system such as in terms of an increased overall design of the speech dialog system and increased expenses.
Many known speech dialog systems are difficult to operate. To operate the speech dialog system, users may need to learn its functionality by reading manuals, getting training or instructions. Most users do not desire to take such learning steps because they may feel that the learning process is too time consuming. Furthermore, other users, such as users of rental vehicles, may not be aware that the vehicle is equipped with the speech dialog system. Accordingly, not many users may be able to take the full advantage of the speech dialog system.